Fairy Tail's Jester
by King's Will
Summary: Nights doesn't know where she is, or how she got there. But she enjoys this world, the people in it, and more importantly she has friends that will stay with her. Bad summary. Fem!NiGHTS. Discontinued.


**This is my first fanfiction and I honestly don't know how I feel about it. **

** But I'll let you decide wheather or not I should continue. Review, and if I get good reviews then I'll continue. If you give me a bad review please tell me why it is bad, so that I can improve and make better fanfiction in the future.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or NiGHTS.**

**Enjoy!**

Nights held her head in distress. Where in the hell was she? All she remembered was Owl yelling at her and hopping into some yellow thing. Not to mention her attire changed slightly,she kept her regular jacket with diamonds, but her jesters hat disappeared, replaced with her straight purple hair that reached down to her back. Her tight overalls were replaced with a purple skirt that faded into a light pink, the skirt went down to just above her knee. She had purple thigh high socks protruding from her yellow boots.

Now she ended up in the middile of the road in some random place. When she asked around they simply told her that this was Hargeon.

Judging from the people's attire, she had a feeling she was not going to see Will or Helen in this place. As she trudged down the street, she found kind of hard to walk, considering she was in the human world, it was only natural that she'd lose her sacred ability of flight. Nights had gotten the hang of walking after awhile, and found it almost as easy as flying.

And she was starting to enjoy the beauty of Hargeon. The atmosphere was warm and enticing. Inviting anyone to come in and have a nice time. She truly did enjoy beautiful places, which was probably why she enjoyed Nightopia so much. Nights wondered through the bustling little town, looking at all the restaurants, hotels, shops, etc.

'_Wow, this is a nice little town. But why does it feel like I won't be seeing Will or Helen here? I mean not here but I'm still in the human world right, I'm still on earth, right?'_

Nights continued to explore this strange, yet beautiful, town. A rumpus caught her attention. Nights pushed a bit forcefully through the crowd, not even bothering to say excuse me. Nights stopped to see a man with spiky blue hair and women all around him, fawning like lovesick teenagers. She wasn't even half impressed by the pompous air that resonated from around him. It reminded her too much of a certain other nightmaren.

Then a boy with spikey pink hair appeared. "Who are you?" This seemed somewhat surprising, he looked happy to see him at first.

The man looked surprised, but he answered in a pompous tone. "You don't know, well maybe you know me as Salamander." Nights sniggered when the boy just started walking off but was snatched back by the admirers. Salamander proceeded to forgive the boy, for whatever, and handed him an autograph, which was straight up rejected. Next thing that was rejected was the boy as they tossed him out. Resulting in Nights getting slammed into an alleyway.

"Huh? Who are you?" The boy asked as he sat up and helped the girl up as well. "The girl who's about to beat up some admirers." She deadpanned as she headed straight for the group.

"Man, that guy is revolting," A voice caught both of their attention, effectivaly halting Nights from her "slaughter". A blond haired teenager stood before them.

To thank them, she lead them to a restaurant, whose name neither Nights or the recently identified Natsu couldn't possibly pronounce. Oh and there was talking cat named Happy.

But she knew a talking owl named Owl so really, who was she to judge anyone?

While Natsu and Happy heartily devoured their food, as Nights simply picked at it. She had never eaten human food before. She remebered how Will could never truly explain the sensation of eating the food.

"So Natsu, Happy, and Night?" Nights corrected her while still picking at her food.

"I don't know them, or why I'm here for that matter," Nights explained, still picking at her food.

She explained that it was because She was there, and part of the reason why she didn't become attracted to that man. Lucy went on to explain about mages and how they take on jobs in order to make money. Nights almost automatically came to two specific realizations. The first being she wasn't going to see or find Will and Helen and that she was in an alternate dimension. She highly doubted that she would find Will and Helen going around doing quests on magic brooms, or whatever mages use.

Natsu explained how he was searching for his father, Igneel. But his father, was not human.

"You're dad's a dragon!" Nights yelled. Her's was literally a living nightmare. She'd swap fathers with this guy in a heartbeat.

"Yeah, so?" Natsu replied with a normal tone, like it was normal for people to be related to dragons. "I mean dragons are cool and all," 'I've transformed into one before' she thought to herself, "but aren't they deadly beasts that care nothing for humanity and pillage villiges for no reason?" That's what she read.

"What?!" Natsu exclaimed, "Igneel's nothing like that. He's a cool guy."

'Yeah, cool for a fire-breathing dragon,' Lucy thought in her mind.

"What made you think you'd find a dragon in a town as populated as this?!" Lucy yelled. Natsu and Happy opened their mouths to say something but nothing came out. "You just noticed?!" She exclaimed.

"Well, I should get going now, you can go ahead and finish up." As she was about to leave Natsu and Happy bowed to her, "Thank you for the food." Nights snorted at the whole scene. He even offered her the autograph that lizard guy gave him, which she immediatly declined to of course. Nights chuckled and thanked Lucy on her own, for the food she did eventually eat and liked it, and left to explore the town.

"Thanks for the food, see ya around maybe."

-NIGHT-

Nights sat on a park bench, she wondered what she was going to do that night, since she didn't need to sleep. Weather that made her an insomniac or not she had yet to realize.

She looked out towards the ocean and noticed a giant wave protruding from said ocean. "Whoa, that's one huge wave. What did Helen call them. . . Tumanis?" She ran towards the source of the wave which happened to be a beached yacht. She searched around and found a purple clad Lucy.

"Oh, Lucy! Why is this boat here?"

"Nights, What are you doing here?"

"I saw this boat." Nights' eyebrows furrowed in frustration, "Now why's it here?"

Lucy explained how the Salamander wasn't actually the Salamander and he was actually a slave trader, who was going to put the girls on the ship into slavery, her aswell. But Natsu had busted in and saved them at the last minute.

"Natsu's here?" Nights exclaimed, looking around. "Over there." As Lucy directed Nights to the location of Natsu. Several slave traders had snuck out and noticed the two girls.

"Hey, it's the girl. . . But who's the other one?" A random slave trader asked.

"Doesn't matter we'll just kill the both of them," The slave trader smirked, "Let's get 'em!"

'Damn, I could easily take them out with my Drill Dash technique. But I can't fly," As she was thinking this, she kicked one of them in the neck, and spin kicked another one in the shoulder. Effectively crippling the both of them.

Nights turned to see Lucy about to be attacked, "Watch out!" She screamed as she ran straight towards Lucy and grabbed her just in time before the man could injure her. The downside was, they were not on the boat anymore. Lucy noticed this as she screamed. But she stopped screaming when she realized something about the situation.

They were not falling.

"What the hell! What kind of magic is that?!" A slave trader yelled.

Nights slowly peered down at herself. She was flying. Nights, overcome by happiness that she could fly again, started to smile until a fire ball almost hit her. She looked over at where the ball came from and saw Natsu and the other guy staring each other down. She saw one of the men from the corner of her eye pick up a rather large pipe. "Drill Dash!" Nights started spinning rapidly and flew straight at the men, knocking most of them out. Nights smirked at her handy work and noticed something hit her shoulder. She looked to her side to see a dazed Lucy. "Oh, I forget you were still there."

Natsu and, the now identified, Bora were fighting one another. Bora's claim of being from a guild called Fairy Tail got completely shot down by Natsu saying that he had never seen Bora anywhere near Fairy Tail before.

Bora shot purple fire at Natsu, only for them to be eaten by him.

"Natsu uses a different magic called Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Taught to him by Igneel." Happy explained.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as his fist became shrouded in flames and punched Bora into a faraway building.

"What is all of this ruckus." An army of knights was heading straight towards them. "It's the military!" Lucy screamed. Nights was about to ask what that was until Natsu pulled Lucy and herself away.

"Shit! we gotta get going!" Natsu yelled as he dragged Lucy and Nights with him. "Why me?!" Lucy asked/screamed.

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail." Lucy started to smile a little.

"I'm guessing I'm coming to because I was there," Nights deadpanned.

"I'll explain later!" Natsu yelled with a smile. Completely unaware of the fact that Nights was still flying. He'd eventually figure it out.

Nights was more overwhelmed by the fact that she may have actually found real friends.

And they'll actually stay this time.


End file.
